Papa's Little Angel
by leon-andrew
Summary: Kyousuke decides to make dinner for once and slowly gets distracted... not good at descriptions sorry but please read. Rated M for lemon!
1. Chapter 1

3:00 am and nothing better to do = first ff ever! Yay! Lol extremely bored with nothing better to do and have always wanted to write my own fan fiction. So here we go! Oh and please review to let me know if I should completely give up writing fan fics or not….

* * *

It was early in the evening and the tall good looking blonde known as Kyousuke was in the kitchen.

It was time for dinner and he had decided to give Mira, his son, a break for once and make dinner for him instead of vice versa. Mira was his angel and was always making his meals for him, being the great cook he was Mira's meals were always to die for.

While dinner was cooking, Kyousuke heard the front door open behind him.

Mira was home!

"Papa!" he heard Mira call to him.

"I'm in the kitchen" he answered.

Mira's black haired head popped around the corner of the kitchen doorway amethyst eyes shining and smiling like it was his birthday. Seeing this Kyousuke started beaming. Seeing Mira smile always warmed his heart more than anything in the world.

"Remember my friend Shun?" Mira asked, "I got to see him today! It has been so long since I've seen him and I was really happy!"

That explains the smile Kyousuke thought, angry with himself for being jealous that Mira was happy because of someone other than himself.

"That's great! How is he doing?" Kyousuke asked.

"He finally got his life dream! He is a famous musician!"

This made both father and son remember a few years back.

Mira and his friends Kazu and Shun were playing at the park talking about what they wanted to

do when they grew up.

"I want to be a professional musician" Shun said.

"I want to be a soccer player" Kazu told them.

"What about you Mira?" they both asked at once.

"Um….um…I want to be papa's bride!" he told them grinning from ear to ear seeing his father walking towards him.

Mira jumped in his arms and Kyousuke took him home

Kyousuke continued to cook dinner while chatting about old memories and friends with Mira who was busy setting the table.

Once dinner was ready both sat down to enjoy the meal.

"Dinner is great papa, why don't you cook more often?" Mira asks

"Because your cooking is so much better than mine my adorable Mira" Kyousuke answers with a smirk enjoying the slight blush that touched the boys face.

"Have I told you lately that I love you and would never be able to live without you Mira my cute angel?" Kyousuke asks much to the young boy's embarrassment.

"Yes…." He mumbles too embarrassed to give his father a normal answer.

"Sorry I can't hear you when you mumble" teases Kyousuke getting more enjoyment out of it than Mira would ever believe.

"I love you too papa!" Mira yells to his father a bit louder than he wanted because of his embarrassment.

So adorable! Kyousuke thinks to himself.

Why does he have to be so cute without knowing it? I bet he would show that face to just about anyone and not know he was doing it! Getting angry at the thought of anyone else seeing HIS beautiful and innocent Mira, Kyousuke abruptly tells him, "Don't ever show anyone else other than me that cute expression and just how cute you can be!"

To his father's surprise not only did Mira not argue but he also replied saying "I'm not the one that is beautiful….you are."

Completely caught off guard Kyousuke can't help but smile at his son's response. Seeing how deeply Mira is blushing at this point in the conversation, he just can't help himself anymore. Kyousuke asks "Do you have anything to do tomorrow Mira?"

"No, tomorrow is Saturday and I was planning on staying home with you papa."

Kyousuke smiles approvingly and has to ask one more question.

"Are you done eating?", to which he receives a nod.

"Good" Kyousuke responds, his grin widening with every second.

He slowly gets up and walks toward Mira and picks him up. Kyousuke walks out of the kitchen with his son in his arms carrying him bridal style. All Mira could do was look up at his father with a confused look on his face wondering what he was planning. When the two finally reached their destination, Kyousuke's bedroom, Mira was filled with realization as to what Kyousuke wanted.

Smiling to himself he hugged his father and pulled him close enough to lick his ear before he pulled away pleased with the low growl that escaped Kyousuke's lips.

"Now that you did that I am not going to let you go. At least not until the sun comes up you know. Or until you pass out. Whichever comes first…."

* * *

so that is it. it can be added to if i get enough review saying that it was actually worth reading... otherwise that will be it...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Sorry it took so long but there has been a lot going on between planning a trip this summer, getting ready for another trip next month, school, and all the other fun things with this great thing called life…..more like a pain in the ass but whatever. . again sorry it took so long but I would really appreciate it if you all would review. This is my first fan fiction as well as my first lemon so I really want to know what you think so I can fix it in the future. If there are any problems with the story let me know so I can fix it and hopefully make it better.

Thanks you so much for taking the time to read this….it really means something when someone like me can actually have someone read something that I wrote. Thanks.

There will be incest and lemon, so if you don't like it then don't read it….and if you are here and not expecting incest then you are probably completely lost…..

I don't own PTKITD

I guess I will quit rambling now and just let you read….hehehe sorry im full of hot air…..

LA

Kyousuke carefully placed Mira on his bed while pinning his arms down so he would be free to lick, nibble, suck, and touch anywhere without any interference.

With an evil grin Kyousuke looked with golden eyes down at his son. Mira was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and would never let anyone else see him the way he does.

He leaned down and kisses Mira briefly on the lips, just long enough for Mira to show he wanted more, before pulling away to kiss a trail from his ear to where his shoulder and neck meet. In sharp contrast, Kyousuke ended the trail down his neck with a sharp nibble on Mira's collarbone.

Humming deep in his chest at the sight of little Mira squirming under him, Kyousuke continued to nip and lick at the base of Mira's neck enjoying all the quiet noises he was trying to hide from his papa.

"Bad Mira, why do you always try to hide from me? I want to hear you moan and cry out!"

"Be…because! It is…it's way too embarrassing…."

Kyousuke frowns at this, looking down at his little angel with confusion on his face.

"Why is it embarrassing? I'm the only one here."

"That is why it is so embarrassing! Because it is you! I love you more than anything in the world Papa but that is what makes me shy!"

A warm look comes over Kyousuke and he can't help but laugh.

"I had thought you really didn't like it for a moment there."

"How could I not like it? I….I might not always say it but I really enjoy it! Really I do!" Mira said turning bright red now he actually thinks about what he said.

"Oh really?" Kyousuke says with a devilish grin slowly emerging on his features.

Worried about what that look would bring, Mira tries to squirm away with little luck. Kyousuke has him pinned down completely with no intention of letting go any time soon.

Slowly Kyousuke brings his hand up to cup Mira's cheek and gently tracing the soft lines of his lips before swooping down for a gentle kiss. This time they stay kissing longer than before. Both of them enjoyed the soft contact, all thoughts of escaping gone from Mira's mind.

Kyousuke slowly brings his hands up to tangle in his beautiful angel's dark hair, Mira wrapping his arms around his Papa's neck holding him close.

Kyousuke gently brushes his tongue against Mira's lips begging for acceptance into the warm and tender place that was his mouth. Mira parted his lips allowing the intrusion, both moaning slightly at the warmth and slight taste of the other. Their tongues danced around each other trying to explore as much of each other's mouth as possible with the little air that their lungs could hold.

Eventually the two broke apart because of need of air but Kyousuke being spoiled as he is went right back in for more of the intoxicating feeling of being so close to Mira.

Not wanting to disappoint him, Mira joined him again but decided that he was going to fight back and show Kyousuke that he won't always stay quiet. When the two came together, Mira fought for dominance and much to his surprise, won quite quickly. It became obvious immediately that Kyousuke had given in when he began sucking on the tongue that was roaming in his mouth making Mira moan into the kiss.

He can never win against his Papa but he learned a long time ago, not to let it bother him.

But even if he had given up on winning, that didn't mean he gave up on giving the old man a hard time!

Slowly the younger boy snaked his hand down to Kyousuke's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants without him noticing…..

Gently Mira started rubbing his Papa's erection which had become quite hard. At this, Kyousuke gasped and arching his hips slightly into the feeling.

This made Mira smile. Very rarely was he able to think through the cloud in his thoughts that Kyousuke caused when he was touched. Which in turn meant that it wasn't very often he got to really appreciate the older man's reactions.

Mira slowly pushed with his free hand against Kyousuke's chest and Kyousuke allowed himself to be push over backwards so he was the one on the bottom instead of Mira.

The younger boy pulled on his father's shirt and Kyousuke got the hint to take his shirt off. When Kyousuke laid back from discarding his shirt on the floor as well as Mira's which he had wrestled the boy out of, Mira sat next to his Papa enjoying the sight of the lean and slightly muscled Papa that was all his. No one else's. He would never have to share and would never want to.

He reached down and began to trace the line of Kyousuke's collarbone making the man shiver at the light touch.

Liking the reaction he had received, Mira bent down and started to nibble and kiss at the bone and muscle by his Papa's collarbone. While his mouth was busy, Mira's free hand found and teased the sensitive nubs that are his nipples.

The whole time Kyousuke bites his lip trying to stifle any noise that he made.

Not missing his chance to make a jab at his Papa, Mira's face changed to show the same devilish grin that had been on his father's face.

"Bad Papa, why do you always try to hide from me? I want to hear you moan and cry out"

"Oh be quiet!"

"That wasn't what you were telling me to do earlier…."

"Well that was earlier! This is…."

Kyousuke abruptly ended his sentence only to hiss as Mira kisses and lick down towards Kyousuke's navel. Mira licks up and down his Papa's hip bones to the edge of the boxers that are still in the way.

Going lower the boy nibbles lightly on the erection that is straining so hard against its confines that he is surprised it hasn't pulled free yet. This earned a nice loud groan from his Papa from deep in his throat. Mira pulled both the pants and boxers down and discards them with the shirts that were already on the floor. Mira stops for a moment to admire Kyousuke's erection.

No matter how many times he has seen it, the sight of his Papa's dick always makes him want his Papa more and more…..NO! Tonight he had made the decision to make Papa feel good instead of always being the one to enjoy everything.

Lowering his head down, Mira lightly licked Kyousuke's tip. Kyousuke's eyes went wide at what he was seeing. It was very rare that Mira would do something like this for him, but when he did, Kyousuke sure as hell enjoyed it! And what was there not to like? His little angel was doing something like this just for him! Not only that but the sexy, adorable face he had when he was licking up and down his erection. Oh God! Just thinking about it made him even harder and moan slightly.

Mira, being one to get excited and hurry into things, went from lightly licking Kyousuke's tip to completely swallowing his whole length. This made Kyousuke almost scream with pleasure.

The heat and unpredictable way that Mira moved his tongue along the most sensitive parts of his manhood made him want to go crazy.

To keep from jerking his hips up into the back of Mira's throat, Kyousuke settled for slowly rocking his hips back and for to get at least a little more friction and faster movement. He gently tangles his fingers into Mira's hair making the boy moan lightly sending an electric shock through Kyousuke's throbbing erection.

Feeling that he was getting slightly too close to the edge of climax for it being so soon, Kyousuke pulled Mira up to look at him as he set Mira in his lap.

Placing three fingers on Mira's lips, Kyousuke shivered as Mira sucked on yet another part of his body.

When Kyousuke deemed the fingers wet enough, he pulled Mira up slightly off of his lap so he had an easier time reaching Mira's entrance. Kissing Mira to distract him from the initial discomfort, his Papa slowly and gently inserted one finger into his angel's entrance. At this, Mira moaned into the kiss making Kyousuke smile because he knew that he was enjoying it just as much as the other was.

After a moment Kyousuke started to move his finger around to get the tight entrance to loosen up and added another finger until all three fingers were inside of Mira.

Pulling his fingers out earned him a disappointed moan from his angel. But both of them know that the best is yet to come…..

Lowering Mira down slowly, Kyousuke lined up his erection with Mira's entrance. Gently, Mira was lowered down so that his Papa was completely sheathed in the warm, tight hole that he had been craving all night. Kyousuke made sure not to move until his angel was ready and adjusted enough.

Soon enough, Mira started to move his hips up and down showing that he was ready to move. Seeing this, Kyousuke started slowly thrusting in and out…..in and out….in and out. As he started to speed up, Mira wrapped his arms around Kyousuke's neck to keep his balance. Shortly after he started moving, Mira nearly screamed in pleasure. Kyousuke had found his spot! This caused the older man to move faster, and now that he knew where it was he was going to hit it with every thrust. Both of them moaning and crying out openly now, calling each other's names, over and over.

As he sped up, Kyousuke reaches down and grasps his son's erection and slowly starts to stoke it in time with his thrust. This causes Mira to moan even louder, something that neither one of them thought was really possible.

Both feel their climax approaching quickly and move even faster. Kyousuke's thrusts start to lose rhythm and Mira calling his Papa's name even faster and breathlessly.

Mira calls out Kyousuke one more time as he reaches climax and releases his seed over both of their stomachs. Kyousuke feels Mira tighten from his climax and that is enough for him to go over the edge releasing all of his seed inside of his angel.

The younger boy collapses breathless and completely out of energy against Kyousuke's chest. Slowly Kyousuke lays back making sure not to roll Mira off of his chest because he knows that in no time at all his little angel will be fast asleep and doesn't want to disturb that cute face he has when he sleeps.

Right before Mira drifts off to sleep, he whispers "I….I love you Papa"

"Love you too my angel" Kyousuke whispers back but the boy is already asleep.

For the next few hours, Kyousuke simply lays with Mira watching his son's adorable sleeping face that no one else will ever get to see the same way he does.


End file.
